trinitys_overdrivefandomcom-20200214-history
Marcus Europa
Marcus Europa is the leader of the group Angel Snake, and arguably the strongest member. He is a participant in the World Trinity Tournament and is a heavy user of Chi. Appearance Marcus is a short Caucasian male with an average body type more on the thin side than anything. He has boring and plain eyes as well as a darker brown hair which is kept between anything between short on the sides to medium length everywhere. It's also mostly always slightly messy and honestly not as good washed as it could be. His facial features are average at best and he would never come off as anything above plain, an all around average looking man. He enjoys wearing jackets and anything that opens in the front, even vests and button down shirts. His preference color wise is for dark colors. He can often be seen with a shoulder bag or a guitar case. Personality TBA Abilities Marcus System the Humming Bird is arguably the least threatening system on paper of all participants in the W.T.T. but those who underestimate it always lose, because Marcus wit and sheer strength make use of this system perfectly to destroy any and all opponents. 'Ten' Marcus has allocated 20% of his system to reinforcing his clothing with kevlar and metal to give him an extra edge in combat by providing immense defense against all physical attacks. It's also rumored Marcus uses Ten to create gloves when the fight gets tougher, no opponent thus far has made him do that. 'Chi' As a Passive Chi User Marcus is superhuman in ability, and by further allocating 80% of his system to Chi it further enhances his already formidable abilities, however it isn't with his passive alone that Marcus defeats al his foes. To further enhance his superhuman abilities he utilizes Chi: Martial to enhances all of his techniques with last second buffs to striking power and precision, etc. Furthermore Marcus uses Chi: Martial when defending to strengthen his "armor" and himself, easily shrugging off tons of damage in a defensive stance. But his real power lies in his legendary use of Chi: Humming Bird, utilizing in full all the abilities an humming bird provides, while Marcus keeps secret a lot of his higher level applications. The most common applications make use of the humming birds amazing wing speed, to allow Marcus to throw punches faster than the enemy can see or react to, and also for his signature technique and his variations, where upon landing one punch at normal speed he unleashes a dozen more in an instant in the same spot. Marcus also utilizes Chi: Beast - Humming Bird to lowers his body weight through his aura, giving him a massive boost in speed, with minimal cost to his offensive ability, which is only further enhanced by his increase in speed. Making Marcus an extremely mobile opponent. By utilizing Ten: Create to provide immense defense Marcus is able to concentrate solely on attacking and moving around, allowing him to outperform his opponents. As far as System goes Marcus is one of the best in terms of raw speed, power and defense, even if it lacks on some versatility. 'Ku' Marcus is known to have trained with Ku: Element, having taken a liking to ice, but nowadays never uses it, and simply doesn't bother utilizing it in his system as he feels it would hinder his Chi. 'Overdrive' Marcus has yet to unlock an Overdrive, but it'll be a very dark day for evil doers when he does. History TBA